El sabor de tu sangre
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Justin sabe que no puede parar, no puede permitir que Greyback le atrape. Si le coge el juego se acaba, si le coge Justin pierde.


Disclairmer: El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

_Huyes como si jugásemos a pillar._

_Para ti esto es importante, es vida o muerte. Pero para mí es solo un juego, porque es tu vida o tu muerte, mi diversión o tu resistencia._

_Río. _

_No veo tu cara pero sé de buena mano que tienes miedo. Huye chiquitín, si te pillan te la quedas._

_Si te pillo te quedas la maldición. Si te atrapo te cedo el dolor, la agonía y los gritos a media noche. O quizá la muerte._

Justin corría, no podía permitirse parar.

Esquivaba maldiciones y cuerpos, vivos o muertos.

No podía caer, si caía perdería. Si caía quedaría a merced de las garras y de los colmillos, de los aullidos, los gruñidos y la grave risa sonando en su oído.

Ignoraba el dolor en su costado. Las regulares punzadas no se podrían comparar a la tortura que le esperaría si paraba.

Pero el castillo no era eterno. Y mucho menos jugaba a su favor.

Escaleras que se movían, escalones que atrapaban a todo el que pisara en ellos. Y pasillos sin salida.

Justin tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con uno de ellos. Y entonces llegó el pánico.

_Te has metido tú solito en la boca del lobo. _

_Oigo tu respiración agitada por culpa del cansancio y del pánico. Seguro que en estos momentos tiemblas._

_Huelo tu miedo, sé que no sabes que hacer. _

_No quieres creerlo, ¿verdad? No puedes creer que te hayas condenado a ti mismo._

_Pero no tú no tienes toda la culpa, pequeño. Tus padres son los que tendrían que sentirse culpables, porque robaron la magia para ti, pequeño hijo de muggles. Por su culpa eres escoria._

_Y por ello, por osar siquiera pisar el mundo mágico, morirás._

Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando le ve a la entrada del pasillo. No quiere verle, puede que si no le ve se desvanezca.

Aunque intente creer que no es real sabe que esa fe ciega e infantil no le salvará; por eso empiezan a manar lágrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas que llevan miedo, odio y rabia.

Oye el gruñido muy cerca de él.

Por Merlín, cuando abre los ojos Greyback está justo delante, mostrándole los ensangrentados colmillos en una sonrisa burlona.

Justin sabe que pronto esa boca se deleitará con el sabor de su sangre. Y también sabe que, aunque no sea de buena educación, el licántropo jugará con su comida antes de empezar a comer.

_Toco tu piel en una caricia que transmite de todo menos cariño. Una caricia que comienza a desgarrarte la piel poco a poco._

_Sabes perfectamente que quiero hacerte todo el daño posible, sabes que lo haré. Por eso el sudor frío empieza a resbalar por tu piel, porque lo sabes._

_Grita. Grita cuando mis garras se hunden en tu abdomen. Deja que los gritos, los gemidos y los sollozos se fusionen en una melodía que solo transmite dolor._

_Desgárrate la garganta aunque sepas que no servirá de nada, tu destino está escrito y tan solo habrá hueco para el sufrimiento en lo que te queda de vida._

Le duele, le duele mucho. Es como si hubiese tragado fuego y las llamas le estuviesen desgarrando por dentro.

Sus gritos ahora van acompañados de la sangre que ha comenzado a salir por su boca. Quiere pedir clemencia, pero no va a ceder ante un mortífago.

Sin embargo poco a poco las lágrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro. El abdomen le duele horrores y sangra tanto que en cualquier momento caerá inconsciente, Justin se aferra a esa idea hasta que de nuevo se borra todo lo que hay en su mente para ser sustituido por la agonía.

_Y entonces hundo mis colmillos en tu cuello. Te desgarro la piel y chillas aún más fuerte, apostaría lo que fuese a que tu grito se ha oído en medio castillo._

_Pero no hay tiempo para apuestas, tan solo hay hueco para mi disfrute y tu sufrimiento. Solo para remediar el error que fuiste desde tu nacimiento._

_A pesar de que tu sangre está contaminada no está nada mal, en absoluto. Podría pasar horas bebiendo, pero lamentablemente durará tan solo unos minutos._

_Te aseguro que serán los peores minutos de tu vida. O el comienzo de tu muerte._

Todo se empieza a emborronar, da igual si es por el dolor o porque va a morir, si pudiera suspiraría aliviado.

Un ápice de esperanza regresa a su cuerpo. Pero entonces llega ella.

Inevitablemente empieza a recordar que fue la primera persona a la que conoció en Hogwarts, lo fuerte que le abrazó cuando le despetrificaron en segundo curso, lo rojo que se puso en cuarto cuando le besó en el baile de navidad, lo bien que se sentía junto a ella…

Ahora no quiere estar con ella, _debe _irse.

Intenta gritarla que se vaya, que corra y se aleje de ellos, pero su garganta ya no da para más.

Y Susan sigue ahí, con la varita en alto y expresión desafiante. Justin logra ver como Greyback sonríe al verla y también como no es lo suficientemente rápida para aturdirle. El licántropo cae sobre ella tirándola al suelo y la desgarra.

Aguanta lo suficiente como para que sus gritos queden grabados en él durante lo que le quede de vida y ve como Greyback se esfuerza para que no quede nada reconocible en ella, aunque ya da igual, los muertos no se preocupan por su aspecto físico.

_o-O-o_

Cuando despierta no se atreve a abrir los ojos, le duele todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera se ha movido. Está seguro que hasta el más mínimo movimiento le dolerá.

Les abre y por un momento lo único que ve es blanco, piensa que quizá haya muerto y esté en el cielo. Al menos hasta que su hermano le abraza sin ninguna contemplación haciéndole cerrar los ojos de nuevo en una mueca de dolor.

Escucha a su madre regañando a su hermano y alcanza a ver también a Ernie sonriendo al otro lado de la cama. Y después vuelve la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos de Greyback y la letra normal es la de Justin. No me gusta como ha quedado, pero es lo que hay.


End file.
